


"Ugh, I hate you." & "It's not so good to lie to yourself."

by octobersmog



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Based off the prompts: "Ugh I hate you." and "It's not so good to lie yourself."Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.





	"Ugh, I hate you." & "It's not so good to lie to yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> ew im sorry this is so terrible and so ooc. i’m trying to clear my ask box and wanted to get a couple of things out today while i have the time. also i feel like i really twisted this prompt sdjsakj please forgive me for this abomination.

“Ugh, I hate you.”

“Lies.”

You glared at the man standing in front of you, hands on your hips. “You give me good reason to.”

You could never bring yourself to truly hate T'challa; you were both childhood friends, nearly inseparable. But when he just happened to crash your date again, you were more than a little annoyed.

“I’m sorry,” he grinned. “But its funny to watch your dates scurry off like mice.”

You pursed your lips, crossing your arms over your chest. “No, it’s not.”

You knew from the start that your decision to start dating wouldn’t go down very well with T'Challa. Even from a young age, he’d been extremely protective of you, which hadn’t changed in the slightest over the years.

Snatching up your bag, you turned to stalk past him, but he caught your shoulder.

“You should come tonight,” he said. “You’d make it a little more interesting.”

“Fine.”

———————————————————————————————————–

The crowd was milling around the room in a thick throng when you arrived. You worked you way around the edge of the crowd, locating an empty table in the corner.

You hadn’t heard from T'Challa since the ‘incident’ that morning, and you weren’t sure whether that was a good or bad thing. He always reacted the same way after he made sure your dates were well and truly ruined; he found any excuse to keep you in his presence, be it a party, a walk through the city, or just relaxing. 

You weren’t clueless; you knew what he was doing. It wasn’t hard to miss the small glances he gave you when he thought you weren’t looking. Any girl you’d ever met would have given anything to be the muse of T'Challa, but to you it just felt…well, strange. Not that you didn’t love him, but it was strange to think of him as a lover instead of your best friend, something he’d been to you your whole life.

Shuri appeared in the crowd, winding her way over to you and slipping into the chair opposite you. “So,” she began, a small grin on her face. “I hear your date didn’t go very well today.”

“You could say that,” you replied, smirking into your glass. Looking back on it, it had been quite funny to watch the colour drain out of your date’s face as he’d realised who T'Challa was.

“You know, I think he likes you,” she said slyly, her grin growing.

You snorted “Don’t you generally have to like someone to be friends with them?”

“You know what I mean.”

You didn’t reply, looking down at the glass in your hand, a faint smile on your lips.

“It’s not so good to lie to yourself, (Y/N),” she said, a knowing smile on her face.

“I just don’t know, Shuri,” you said quietly. “I just don’t know what to do.”


End file.
